


[Podfic of] That Kind of Day

by Podcath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:36:07] Neery's Summary: Carolyn Brown's having one of those days. Her truck's been stolen, she's about to lose her job, and now a crazy Hydra assassin has broken into her apartment to ambush Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] That Kind of Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Kind Of Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552562) by [Neery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neery/pseuds/Neery). 



**Title:** [That Kind of Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1552562)  
**Author:** [Neery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neery)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Captain America: The Winter Soldier  
**Length:** 0:36:07  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Music** : Dashboard Confessional - Remember to Breathe  


**mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e0r8dra6ass1r02/CATWS_-_Neery_-_That_Kind_of_Day_\(read_by_Cath\).zip) (11.58 MB) and  
**m4b:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?fe39tmdyf6jc4b0) (12.69 MB)  



End file.
